Polymeric materials having antimicrobial properties are known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,908,381 describes polymers derived from ethylenically unsaturated monomers having side chains terminating in a pyran derivative. The polymers can be applied to a surface from solution in an organic solvent such as acetone to provide a film of the polymer over the surface. The film protects the surface from microbial growth through the slow release of the potent antimicrobial agent, glutaraldehyde, upon contact with water.